


How to Make Love to a Sentinel: Lesson 11

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Series: Lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim tries to breach virgin territory and a mishap occurs.  The guys at the station try to find out why Brian's having surgery<br/>This story is a sequel to lesson 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Make Love to a Sentinel: Lesson 11

## How to Make Love to a Sentinel: Lesson 11

By Voracity

Author's homepage: <http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Trailer/1466/>

* * *

 Jim laid Blair on the bed.  "Now then, weren't you promising me a nice drink earlier?" 

 Blair nodded, shy all of a sudden.  When Jim laid over him, supporting some of his weight, he smiled and sighed.   "Jim, what's the next lesson?" 

 Jim rolled over, and pulled his lover to his chest, facing away from him.  "Well, there's the getting you ready for more lesson.  There's the this is how you suck a cock lesson.  There's the this is how you make love to a man lesson.  Take your pick."    He stroked the fur covering.  "Or we could go for something a little kinkier, finding out what you like and don't." 

 "Like what?"  He tried to turn, but Jim's firm grasp of his nipple stopped him and made him moan. 

 "Well, I've noticed that you have an incredible reaction to things like this," he pinched the nipple hard, making Blair arch up.  "We could see how far you're willing to go down that path, or you could practice on me." 

 Blair rolled them both over, hitting the edge of the bed.  "Nope, not what I want to do.  And, while I like it, I don't like it enough to do it more than that."  Jim nodded and scooted them back toward the center of the bed. "So, should I learn how to suck your enormous dick or should I learn how to love you?" 

 Jim rolled them over, landing Blair under him.  "Well, there is another option of just doing what feels good."  He leaned down, kissing, possessing the younger man's mouth. 

 Blair arched his body up under Jim's, teasing the extra sensitive flesh with his body hair.  Jim moaned into his mouth and rubbed himself down.  He broke the kiss, rubbing his heavier body over the smaller one.  He didn't know what else would happen, but this was good. 

 Then their hardness' hit each other, gliding through the tough hair surrounding the other, making Jim pull himself off and sit next to Blair on the bed. 

 "You (pant) aren't ready for more than that yet, don't rush it."  He calmed himself by stroking over Blair's chest.  "If we rush that part, you could be hurt."  Blair nodded and wiggled around some, getting the searching fingers just where he wanted them. 

 Jim's fingers found the nipple bud and he smiled.  "Oh, would you like me to play with that little bit?"  He pinched it and Blair sucked in his breath.  "Let's see what you taste like there."  He leaned his head over and took a broad lick of the area, brushing over the tip.  "Umm, spicy.  More?"  He didn't wait for an answer, just bent back to his tasting, climbing back on top. 

 Blair was in heaven, or as close as he wanted to be in the very near future.   Jim, his love pet, was rubbing their cocks together and he hadn't had any idea that anything sexual could feel this good.  Oh, now he was licking a nipple while doing it.  "Oh, Jim, more," he whispered, arching his chest up to get more contact. 

 Jim chuckled around the hard little bud and moved to the other, but not even that could ruin this for him.  "Jim, gonna...."  The rest of the statement was cut off by soft lips taking his and telling them who owned them.  He came with a little guilty sigh, all over  Jim's chest and stomach. 

 Jim raised up onto his hands and knees, smiling.  "Do you feel better, precious?"  Blair nodded and gave him a bright smile. "I'm glad.  Now, can I play to your heart's content?"  Blair nodded again and Jim moved back to sitting beside him.  "I'm going to try and use a finger in you , okay?" 

 "Will it hurt?" 

 "Nope, not unless you tense up."  He scooped up some of Blair's spent seed and rubbed it on his finger.  "Now, would you like me to use lube or your own natural lube?"  He ran a dirty finger across Blair's lips.  "Taste yourself." 

 Blair let his tongue come out and run lightly across the wet trail Jim had left on his lips.  "Not bad," he whispered and rolled onto his side to face Jim.  "Can I..." 

 "Blair, I told you, all you have to do is ask," he said when the younger man couldn't finish the request. 

 "May I taste you?" he said with a deep breath.  Jim nodded and he reached out with his tongue sticking out, making Jim chuckle.  "What?" he asked hurt. 

 "Blair," he started but dropped it and laid down, pulling him closer.  "I would like to be played with, if you wouldn't mind.   Not just straight to the blowjob." 

 Blair smiled. "You want me to seduce you at this late stage?"  Jim nodded, big smile evident. "Well, that I can do." 

 He got on top, straddling the now tense thighs. "Relax, man, I'm not going to hurt you," he said and leaned down to nip at Jim's Adam's apple. 

 "Oh," Jim said.  Oh, he was right where he wanted to be, under the light weight of Blair's body. He tipped his head back, letting him play with his throat all he wanted. 

 Blair went wild, marking him, making little bite marks and teeth shaped creases, not to mention the hickeys.   He arched up, urging him lower.  He listened to the silent commands and moved lower, tasting his pecs, his shoulders, oooh, his nipples.  Oh, he was in heaven and Blair was his personal angel. 

 He could touch his angel, couldn't he?  Jim slid a hand down his back, the one that had been rubbed against some of the most interesting things a moment before:  Blair's lips and through his cum.  He slid the hand down, teasing the deep cleft he found with it. 

 Blair raised his head and smiled. "Are you anxious?"  Jim nodded.  "Good," he whispered and went back to teasing his nipples. 

 Jim slipped a hand between them, scooping up some more of the still liquid essence of his lover.  He brought it around, sliding it down the hairy cleft.  He teased the tight, virgin opening and waited for his lover to react.  Blair bit his nipple, hard, and moved lower, sucking on his stomach muscles so Jim gently pushed the slick finger in up to the first knuckle.  Then Blair reacted. 

 Blair tensed up, hard.  So hard he couldn't remove his finger.  "Blair, babe, let go," he whispered.  He brought his other hand up, stroking the tight muscles in the younger man's back.  "It's all right.  If you let go, I'll take it out."  Blair took a deep breath and tried to relax, but it didn't work.  Jim tried to pull, but all he got was some major pain. 

 He had dislocated his first knuckle in Blair's ass.  He could feel it pop.  Hell, Blair felt it pop.  It made him let go all at once. 

 Jim eased his finger out, tenderly cupping his other hand around it so he couldn't accidentally hurt it again.  At least he didn't curl up on his side and moan.  Blair was sitting beside him now, concerned expression.  "It's okay, it's  happened before."  Blair nodded, and hurried downstairs to get a bag of frozen vegetables. 

 Jim wrapped the offering around his hand, making sure his finger was well surrounded by cold and sat up.  He looked over at his lover, who still wouldn't look at him, and pulled him close.  "I'm fine and it's nothing," he whispered, kissing the top of Blair's head. 

 Blair raised up.  "It's not nothing.  I popped your finger out of joint.  That can't be nothing!"  He threw his arms up and went downstairs to lock himself in the bathroom. 

 "Oh, well," Jim sighed. "I have not a clue how to deal with this." 

 He got a bright idea and picked up the phone with his good hand. 

* * *

 Blair answered the bathroom door.  He knew it wasn't Jim, but why did he call Brian.  He let the slightly older man in, locking the door behind him.  "Man, I'm sorry Jim got you out of bed for this..."  He was stopped by a hug. 

 "It's not nothing.  And for the record, I'm the one who did it to him first."  He smiled down at Blair.  "Why did you think I got sent to our teacher?  My first boyfriend couldn't get a finger in there."  He sat on the edge of the sink.  "And Jim's wasn't the only finger I popped."  He smiled.  "You tensed." 

 "Oh, I tensed Big Time."  Blair sat on the edge of the tub.  "I don't know what happened.  It's not the first time I've had a finger in me."  He looked at the floor.  "That night you were here, Jim played with my ass then." 

 "Ah, but I would bet this was the first time you've been touched like that _during_ sex."  Blair looked up shocked, and nodded.  "It's now a whole new thing.  Before it Jim focusing on you there and nothing else. This time he actually was doing something else too, right?" 

 "Yeah, I was playing with his chest and he did it."  He shook his head.  "But why is it different?" 

 "Do you remember the first time you kissed a girl?  Made out on a couch or someplace?" 

 "Vividly," Blair said and sighed.  "She's was an older woman, all of fifteen."  They laughed. 

 "Well, do you remember the first time you kissed _during_   sex?  How much different it felt that time?" 

 Blair closed his eyes and thought.  "Yeah, I think.  I was shocked that that could be part of it. "  He opened his eyes.  "It's the same thing, isn't it."  Brian nodded.  "Oh, I screwed up major."  He hung and shook his head. 

 Brian hopped off and came to sit beside him on the tub. "No, you didn't.  You panicked.  That's normal.  Believe me, it's more than normal for a virgin to panic and tighten up. You're just tighter than most."  He grabbed Blair around the shoulders.  "I promise Jim's not mad.  Really."  He chuckled lightly.  "He's a little sore and a lot confused why you're hiding in here, but he's not mad."  He stroked the curls deftly.  "I never knew your hair was this soft.  It's like silk, good silk, soft and rough at the same time." 

 Blair smiled up at him.  "Thanks. I try."  His smile got bigger.  "But only with my hair."  They laughed, holding onto each other for support.  "Oh, thanks, I needed that laugh.  Are you sure he's not mad at me?" 

 "he's sure," came through the closed door, which sent them into more laughter. 

 Blair settled first, and looked over at the older man.  "Do you like to be stretched?"  He blushed. "I don't mean like you are now, but just the act itself?" 

 Brain nodded. "Yeah, I loved it when it was needed.  Now I'm this old stretched whore of a hole."  Blair hit him on the arm.  "What?  I am.  I could take a fist right now and not blink," he said, rubbing the sore spot. 

 "No, you're not.  There's no way you could do that." 

 "Is so," Brian said, nodding.  "Want to see?"  He stood up, undoing his pants and sliding them down before Blair could give him an answer.  He turned around, bracing himself on the sink. 

 Blair gave in to his curiosity and looked.  Brian was _huge_ , all stretched out   There was enough room for at least four fingers to go in easy, all loose and open.  Blair whistled and sat back down.  "Man, Brian, I never knew you could get that big."  He covered his mouth, shocked at what had come out. 

 Brian smiled at him and sighed. "Yeah, neither did I. Now you know why I'm going in for the surgery."  He did back up his pants and sat back down.  "Just... just never do that to yourself, all right?" 

 Blair held up his hand.  "Oh, not a problem.  I already promised Jim I wouldn't even think about it."  He shook his head.  "Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you." 

 Brian laughed.  "Oh, you didn't hurt my feelings, Blair, actually that was the nicest reaction I've gotten.  The doctor started to swear and mutter about tunnels in German or Dutch, not sure which."  They shared a laugh and left the bathroom together to go see how Jim's poor finger was. 

//// 

 Brian Rafe finished filling out his last leave form and took it in to his boss.  Simon looked up and smiled.  "All done?"  He nodded and handed over the form. "Are you still not going to give me an explanation?"  He shook his head and waited while Simon signed them.  "Okay.  Take them to records." 

 He took the form and started for the door, but his partner blocked the exit.  "H.  I got to get this to records.  Please move." 

 "Na-uhn.  Not until you tell me why you're having surgery."  He crossed his arms and continued to block the doorway. 

 "Detective Brown, it is none of your business," Captain Banks said.  "And if Detective Rafe doesn't feel like sharing something that personal with us, then it's up to us to wait patiently and make sure it's nothing life threatening." 

 "It's nothing life threatening you two.  It's elective surgery."  He drew in a deep, calming breath, just like Blair had shown them.  "Now, may I go?" he waved a hand toward the outside. 

 Brown shook his head and didn't move. 

 Until Blair came to the rescue.  He poked H in the back, over his kidneys, making him jump and move.  He pushed past the obstructionist and stood in the office.  "Simon, H., Rafe.  Are any of you going downstairs soon?"  He looked around. 

 Brian nodded and Blair pulled him out of the  office.  "Good, can you get me the tape out of Jim's truck, he wet the stuff holding the finger splint and I want to retape it."  He nodded and left the office, glad to have been saved. 

 Blair walked back into the office, shoving Brown inside on the way.  He closed the door behind him.  "Now, _gentlemen_.  We will have a nice discussion while he's gone."  He put his back against the door and crossed his arms. "None of us will bother Brian about his surgery.  None. Of. Us.  Do we understand?  That man is more than entitled to a private life and we _will_ honor it and his wishes.  He doesn't want it to get all over the precinct and I agree with him.  We will not have to have this talk again, will we?"  All through this both men just nodded in the appropriate spots and shook their head at the end, too stunned at Blair's reaction to do anything else.  "Good."  He left the office, going back to get Jim a cup of coffee. 

 Simon looked at Brown.  "Must be pretty bad for Sandburg to act like that." 

 Brown nodded.  "Man, I never thought of Hairboy as scary, but I'll never make that mistake again."  He went back to work, shaking his head and  both men stayed well away from both Brian and Blair for the rest of the day. 

* * *

End How to Make Love to a Sentinel: Lesson 11.

 


End file.
